<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>熊孩子就该好好教训♂教训♂（别名《敲门》） by bailichen800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831381">熊孩子就该好好教训♂教训♂（别名《敲门》）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800'>bailichen800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>xz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, xz - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！</p><p>本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！</p><p> </p><p>熊孩子就该好好教训♂教训♂</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>熊孩子就该好好教训♂教训♂（别名《敲门》）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！</p><p>本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！</p><p> </p><p>熊孩子就该好好教训♂教训♂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“咚！咚！咚！”</p><p>   如同灾厄降临的预警一般，房门被急促地砸了三下。</p><p>   “呜……”门后隐隐约约有低微细碎的呜咽声。</p><p>   陈旧的门锁发出咔哒咔哒的响声，一只肥厚有力的大手摁住门把，施虐般用劲向下一压。</p><p>门把发出一声嘎吱的控诉，房门开了。</p><p>    “小家伙，你在干什么？”</p><p>“啊……我……”肖战意欲敲门的手僵在了半空，窘迫地看着眼前站着的男人。他紧张地擦了擦鼻子，迅速把手背到身后，神色慌张地看向自己的双脚——一双崭新的白帆布鞋里，娇小的脚趾正忐忑地蜷缩着。</p><p>肖战的心怦怦直跳，竭力组织一个合理的借口掩盖自己的罪行，可是他一片空白的脑海和羞红的小脸无情地提醒他，他并不是个善于说谎的人。</p><p>男人倚在门框上，玩味地打量起眼前羞愧难当的少年。</p><p>少年穿着一件白色印花的卫衣，有一头漆黑的齐耳短发，修剪得整整齐齐，是十分干净清爽的模样；微长及额的刘海下，秀气的眉眼清俊而灵动，一双水灵灵的眼睛怯生生地盯着地面，白皙的脸颊泛起诱人的桃色，好似一朵待人开苞采撷的菡萏，粉嫩的唇轻抿着，露出唇下一颗漂亮的小痣。</p><p>“小家伙，你为什么要敲门啊？”男人的脸上没有一丝责备，扮演了一个模范高素质市民的形象，循循善诱道。</p><p>“我……”肖战的脸红得像一只熟透的蜜桃，白皙纤长的手指紧张地搓着身前的衣角：“对不起，我……只是为了好玩……”</p><p>看来这个少年也是家里好生教养的公子，只是一时年幼淘气，忍不住想玩一玩这无伤大雅的恶作剧。</p><p>原来是只涉世未深的小白兔。</p><p>男人极有兴趣地舔了舔嘴唇，摆出一副好客的笑脸：“来了便是客，既然你准备敲我的门，我呢，也恰好在家，那干脆就进来坐坐吧，都是邻居，相互认认门，遇到事情也有个照应！”</p><p>“这……这不好吧……”肖战有些犹豫地打量着眼前的男人，肥大的裤衩，浓重的腿毛，油腻猥琐的长相让他本能地感到一丝畏惧和厌恶，他把脸微微侧向一边，避开男人灼热的视线：“我……我爸妈不允许我自己到陌生人家。”</p><p>“哎呀呀，都是住一栋楼的邻居，哪能说是陌生人呢？”男人热情地揽过肖战，将他往门里推：“就坐一会，喝杯茶，不耽误你太久，啊～～”</p><p>……………</p><p>“咚咚咚——”一阵郑重而严肃的敲门声响起。</p><p>“开门，警察！”</p><p>户主战战兢兢地把门打开，不知道自己犯了什么事，紧张地搓着手，老实巴交地向警察点头哈腰：“警察同志啊……喝杯茶不……”</p><p>“请问你们最近有没有见过这个男孩？”警官拿出肖战的照片。</p><p>“这个？”户主一听不是来找自己麻烦的，长松一口大气，拿过照片仔细看了看：“哟！这可不是住三楼那老肖家的公子吗！”</p><p>“这个男孩近日失踪了，下落不明，希望你们配合我们的调查，把知道的所有线索告诉我们。”警察的语气很严肃。</p><p>“啊，这个呀……”那个户主是个胆小的，天生就对这些穿制服的畏惧三分，他畏畏缩缩地搓着手试图组织语言，唔哝了半天也没说出个所以然来，还是他老婆性急，一把推开，探出头来，“嗨，他老糊涂了！还是我来说吧！”</p><p>警察点点头，拿出笔录本和录音笔，示意她可以开始。</p><p>户主老婆拿出拉家常的语气和警察唠嗑：“肖战这个孩子吧平日里还是挺听话的，俗话说得好哇，“黄荆棍下出好人”，他父母对他挺严格的，肖战从小就在学才艺，也挺有教养，见到咱们都主动招呼大叔大妈，只是有一点哪……”她皱了皱眉，似是有些不满：“这孩子不知有什么坏毛病，老喜欢沿路敲门！”</p><p>“敲门？”做笔录的警官蓦地疑惑抬头，捕捉到了这个关键点。</p><p>“对！”户主老婆肯定地一个劲猛点头：“每次吧他要出门，先爬楼爬到顶层，从上往下把门挨个敲个遍！每次我们听见门响问半天谁呀谁呀愣是没人应！大家还以为见鬼了呢，没想到是这小子搞的鬼……”</p><p>两名警察相视一下，看来不仅仅是和肖战一家相熟的居民，整栋楼的住户都需要排查。</p><p>“上一次肖战来敲门是什么时候？”</p><p>“这个啊……我记不太清了……”户主老婆咂吧着嘴，眉头紧皱，艰难地想了半天：“大概……也就……上个月吧？”</p><p>“好的，很感谢你们的配合，如果有什么情况，我们会再来调查。就不打扰你们休息了。”警察向这对夫妇道别，拿着笔录本径直向楼上走去。</p><p>六楼。</p><p>警察先敲了敲左边那户人家的门，无人应答。</p><p>门上贴着一大堆乱七八糟的广告，成摞的欠费通知从门旁的信箱中散落下来，看来这户已经无人居住很久了。</p><p>六楼右边那户人家紧闭着门，门口却放着一双鞋，还有好几袋已经发臭的垃圾 脏水从破烂的垃圾袋中流出，沿着门边一路流到楼梯上。邮箱脏兮兮的，乱七八糟的信件和报刊胡乱地塞在里边，看来是屋主懒惰，很久都不清扫门庭。</p><p>两名警察对视着点了点头，其中一位走上前去，叩响了那扇隐藏秘密的铁门。</p><p>…………</p><p>   储藏室的门被猛地打开，刺眼的光从男人高大的身后透出，明晃晃地照在蜷缩在地的少年身上。</p><p>    肖战浑身赤裸着，由一条二指宽的锁链拴了脖颈，蜷在由几床破旧的被褥随意铺成的“窝”里，白皙的身子上随处遍布被过度疼爱后的痕迹，原本清澈的双眼里满是害怕。见男人站在门口，可怜的少年发出一声惊恐的呜咽，颤抖着身子极力地向后缩，双手拼命捂住被蹂躏得通红撕裂的腿心秘处，泪汪汪地看向眼前高大的男人。</p><p>男人拽过那条粗链，如同牵牲畜一般，将颤抖不已的少年拽出储藏室，拖到那张用来颠鸾倒凤的床边，把肖战脖颈上的锁链拴在床脚，示意他去拿放在一边的盒饭个。</p><p>肖战哭着抹了把泪，战战兢兢地向前爬了两步，把那一份半热的盒饭拿在手里，强忍心中的酸涩和恐惧，一面抽搭着，一面小心翼翼地拆开筷子。</p><p>“乖乖吃饭，要是敢叫，老子马上灭了你！”男人将少年粗暴地摁坐在自己双腿间的物什上，一手拿小刀横在肖战的颈口，一手急色把玩少年细腻肌肤，捏了两粒红缨，又摸到小腰上掐拧。</p><p>肖战小声啜泣着，忍着后穴里胀满的异物感，竭力让自己专心扒饭，泪却止不住地流，屈辱的泪水落在惨白的饭盒里，又被和着饭咽下去，时不时就得放下筷子，抹一把脸上的泪水，再把饭菜强咽进肚里。</p><p>那天，他挣不过男人强“请”，双足刚刚踏进那间屋子，原本和善的男人立刻露出来狰狞的本来面目，一把捂住肖战的嘴，掐着他的脖子往屋内拖。</p><p>“救命啊——救命——”肖战拼命挣扎，可是男人比他高大得多，力气也大得惊人，一双小白鞋剧烈地踢蹬了一会，慢慢垂下来不动了。</p><p>男人把肖战锁进储藏室，左右墙壁都是自家，无窗无缝，仅有一扇门供人进出，家里所有窗户安了铁栏，大门也加了铁链和挂锁，饶是肖战长了翅膀也飞不出去。</p><p>男人打了一辈子光棍，经久寂寞的孽根一下子有了发泄的对象，他看着眼前一丝不挂的清秀少年，下流地把手伸进裤裆自行撸动起来。</p><p>“不要……求您不要……”肖战未经人事，但看男人的架势也明白这是什么意思，他两片好看的嘴唇可怜地哆嗦着，眼泪一下子就流了出来。</p><p>男人本就把肖战当成上天赐给他的媳妇，肖战这么一哀求的模样更加刺激了他凌虐的性欲，索性几下扯了浑身衣物，扑向角落里惊恐的人儿，在痛楚的哭喊声中强行破了少年的身子，做了肖战无名有实的丈夫。</p><p>男人尝了美人身子滋味那肯放过，威胁肖战两人既已有了夫妻之实，那服侍他履行妻子的义务更是本分。避无可避的肖战无法逃脱，迫于男人威逼，只得流着眼泪屈辱地答应。男人将瑟瑟发抖的少年摔到床上，亲吻身下人白皙的脖颈和娇嫩的唇瓣，油腻的舌头恍若毒蛇的信子，滴着粘稠的口水舔过少年唇下那颗诱人的小痣。</p><p>肖战呜呜地哭着，在男人的叫骂声中竭力将双腿分得更开，让男人舒爽释放的精液尽可能被自己的身体吃下。</p><p>男人毫不怜惜他年幼，每次都将精液内射进他的身体深处。</p><p>男人想要他怀上孩子。</p><p>“吃好了没有！磨磨蹭蹭的！”男人夺过肖战手中的饭盒，里面的饭菜才堪堪吃了一小半。</p><p>“叔叔，叔叔，求您……您放我走吧……”肖战可怜地拽着男人的裤角，哭着哀求道。</p><p>“哼？放你走？没那么便宜的事！”男人回身甩了肖战一耳光，几下解开皮带，将少年单薄的身子摔在床上，将自己的阳物强硬地抵进男孩腿间的柔嫩小穴，粗暴地抽插起来。</p><p>“送上门来的婆娘，不要白不要！”</p><p>“妈妈……爸爸……救救小战啊……”肖战伏在满是脏污的床上无声地哭着，把脸埋进发臭的床单里，任由泪水肆意淌下，将床单浸成湿漉漉的一片，清瘦的脊背随着男人激烈的动作剧烈地颤抖着，不时发出一两声凄楚的呜咽，小巧的脚趾疼得蜷起，苍白的手指攥紧了身下的床单。</p><p>男人在他身体里射了两回，心满意足地拔出自己的老二，拍了拍肖战的臀瓣。</p><p>精疲力尽的肖战瘫软在床上，疲惫不堪的身子无力地喘着气，一片狼藉的腿根处缓缓流出淫靡的淫液，就像一朵被人碾入尘泥，浸出腐败汁液的花。</p><p>“他娘的，吃了老子这么多精水，也没揣上个崽子！”男人骂骂咧咧地提上裤子，将锁链从床脚上解了，握在手里用力拉了拉，骂道：“在老子床上挺什么尸！起来！滚回你的窝里去！”</p><p>肖战滴滴答答地掉着泪，强撑让自己爬起来，由男人牵了脖颈拖住，呜咽着蜷回储藏室的角落。</p><p>“咚！咚！咚！”门突然被敲响了。</p><p>“开门！警察！”</p><p>“他奶奶的！怎么偏偏这时候来！”男人低声咒骂了一句，看向一旁蜷缩的少年。</p><p>肖战怯怯地向后缩了缩，把脸埋进膝盖里。</p><p>男人唯恐肖战趁此机会呼救逃跑，看了看四周，灵机一动，拿过平日捆绑SM的麻绳，将少年的双手双脚捆在一起，随手扯了块破布，逼着肖战咬在口中，又拿胶带封了。</p><p>男人眼珠一转，野蛮地扯过肖战脖颈上的铁链，狠狠甩了肖战两耳光。少年吃痛，剧烈地扭动了两下，眼角滑下两行泪水，口中却呜呜地却发不出任何声音。</p><p>“给老子好生呆在这！要是听见一点动静立马活剐了你！”男人铁钳般的手指扼住肖战的脸颊，拿出刀子在肖战脸上拍了拍。</p><p>肖战一个劲地摇头，泪水打湿了清俊的面容，他忍着下颚的剧痛呜呜向男人保证，自己会老实呆在这里。</p><p>储藏室的门被残忍地关上，随着钥匙反锁的声音，阴暗的空间里只剩下被捆得结结实实的少年。</p><p>两位警察等了半晌，敲门敲了好几次，才听见有人过来开门的动静。</p><p>“谁啊？”门内响起一个粗糙油腻的男声，似乎也是被肖战骚扰烦了，对于敲门声的反应异常暴躁。</p><p>“警察。开门！”</p><p>“噢，麻烦稍等啊！”门内响起金属晃动的声音，听起来是在卸下门链。</p><p>外门开了，一个男人站在牢笼一般的铁栅栏门内，手中还拿着一把大型挂锁，许是被扰了清梦，那张肥腻的脸上露出愤懑的表情，不满地瞪着来人：“两位警爷，请问有何贵干？”</p><p>“你为什么开门这么慢？”一名警察露出了怀疑的神色。</p><p>“我在睡觉！突然听见有人敲门，我还以为又是肖战那个死小子，就没管，哪想得到是你们！”男人还是那副态度恶劣的火爆脾气。</p><p>“肖战近日失踪了，请问你有没有见过他？”</p><p>“失踪？怎么会呢！”男人故意做出很惊讶的样子，“我是说怎么这么久没人敲门了！”</p><p>“我听说肖战有个敲门的习惯，是这样吗？”警察明知故问。</p><p>“那是，这小子可讨厌了！每次都是从我这一路往下敲！”男人义愤填膺。</p><p>“那么，最后一次肖战敲门是什么时候。”</p><p>“我忘了，好像差不多是上个月前。”男人一摊手，“我和肖战他们一家不熟，只当小孩子恶作剧，也没多管。”</p><p>“很感谢你的配合，我们有需要会再登门询问，就不打扰了。”两名警察做完笔录就走了。</p><p>男人锁了门，站在阳台上往下看，直到看见两名警察快要走出小区门，才迫不及待地打开储藏室。</p><p>肖战一动不动地趴在那个“窝”里，眼泪从黯淡的双目中无声淌下，顺着好看的脸颊坠落在冰冷的地板上。</p><p>“乖孩子。”男人赞赏地拍拍肖战的脸颊，拆了封口的胶布和破布，就地褪了裤子，将紫胀的性器顶在肖战面前：“吃！”</p><p>肖战的喉结艰难地动了动，似是有些畏缩，泪眼瞄了瞄身前不耐烦的男人，终是顺从地含住那根形状骇人的阴茎，小心翼翼地抵在唇边舔弄起来——茎身很粗，他不敢直接吃进嘴里。</p><p>男人自然对这不够到位的服务相当不满，一把扯住身下人的头发，趁着少年痛叫之时，一把将少年摁在自己裆部，硕大的阳物迅速插入肖战大张的口腔。</p><p>“唔……呜呜……”少年的小嘴被阳根撑得满满的，鸡蛋大的头部径直抵在了喉头处，引得敏感的喉咙一阵阵地干呕，又被口中孽根堵住，只得生生将呜咽都咽进肚里，肖战呜呜地抽噎了两声，通红的脸颊憋出两道清泪，不敢怠慢了男人，强忍着难受卷动丁香小舌，按着无数次调教的那样，舌面掠过饱满鼓胀的囊袋，舌尖沿着由远及近的方向，小心地抚慰茎身上每一处褶皱。</p><p>    男人舒爽地长吁了一声，身子一抖，一股浓精射入肖战的喉中，肖战猝不及防，将那泡浊精一股脑咽了下去，被激得眼泪汪汪，干呕连连，小脸憋得红红的，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛泪汪汪地望着男人。</p><p>“真乖。”男人摸了摸柔软的发顶，拔出自己的湿淋淋的阳物，将少年的身子翻过来，将白皙修长的双腿掰得大开，又开始了新一轮的索取……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>看见战战有这个敲门的习惯，于是就YY了他敲到变态门的情节……</p><p>警察上门的情节是来自于看过的一个电影解说，里面就有个情节是楼里的住户明知道这户人家囚禁了一个女孩，却因为各种各样的原因不愿意说出来。</p><p>这篇是插叙，混合叙述，用了敲门这个镜头切换不同的时间线。</p><p>不想开车了，该爽的爽完了，剧情也圆了，手法也用完了。就到这吧，自行脑补后续。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>